


serendipity (or how to flirt for dummies)

by sevenfifteenam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a gay mess, Drarry, Fluff, I originally wrote this in 2018, M/M, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfifteenam/pseuds/sevenfifteenam
Summary: The one in which Draco accidentally locks himself out of the house and his cute neighbor comes to keep him company.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 58





	serendipity (or how to flirt for dummies)

Draco woke up as the car went to a halt. He let out a small yawn as he unclasped his safety belt before getting out of the car. He shielded his face with his left hand as the sun hit his face full square, blinding him.

“Why the hell,” he sleepily started, but was interrupted by his own yawn. He paused, stretching out his arms, “Did we have to move so far away?” he asked his mother, who had just gotten off the car as well. He yawned a third time and rubbed his eyes for a few seconds. He was so exhausted he could barely walk, let alone carry anything.

“Because your father just got promoted, and we didn’t have a choice,” Narcissa had explained for the hundredth time that day, as she locked the car. Draco frowned as he followed her onto the pathway and into their new house, not saying anything.

Draco entered the house, and tripped on one of the few boxes littering the floor, falling to the ground. He got up and stood there, not knowing where to go.

He called after his mother, who had disappeared off to another room, but to no avail. “Where is my room? I don’t know anything about this bloody house!” he yelled, before rolling his eyes and deciding he would find it himself.

-

_Draco was bored, to say the least._

At that point, the term “bored” was a giant understatement. Though only one week had passed since he and his parents had moved to Little Whinging, he felt as if it’d been an eternity since he had last seen his friends.

If anyone had to take the blame, it would be his parents. Especially his father, who just _had_ to go and get promoted.

On second thought, he also blamed his mother, who hadn’t opposed to the idea of moving, and had even encouraged it.

Draco sneered, “My father will hear about this,” He said to himself, before pausing for a brief second, “Oh shit. Well, I guess he won't.”

_This ought to be a great summer,_ he bitterly thought, as he shifted his position on the couch he was sitting on for the twentieth time, growing more and more restless by the second. There was only so many activities Draco could try doing before reaching his breaking point.

He sighed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket for the third time in thirty seconds, sighing as he realized none of his friends had answered any of his texts. He groaned and shoved it back in his pocket, before sighing once more.

His mother had left the house a few hours earlier, in order to “run some errands”, promising she’d only take a few minutes. But, Draco knew better than to expect for her to be back home anytime before dinner.

After trying to take a nap and miserably failing due to his tremendous amount of pent-up frustration, he decided to go on a walk as a last ditch attempt to keep himself from going insane.

He wandered around the neighborhood for a while, trying to find the most ridiculous last names in the neighborhood and, so far, the Weasleys were winning. His walk lasted longer than he’d expected, as he had gotten lost a few times, and had had a hard time finding his way back to Magnolia Crescent.

But, as he was nearing his house, Draco realized, albeit a few dozen minutes too late, that he had left his keys to the new house in room. He sat on one of the steps of the porch, questioning whether calling his mother was truly worth it. After all, she’d probably be home soon, seeing as it was almost nighttime, but at the same time, he wasn’t particularly fond of the idea of waiting for her to come home.

He tried calling her on her cell phone, but by the time his fourth call had gone unanswered, he had changed his mind, thought that it was pointless, and had given up, at least for the time being. Maybe he’d try again later.

“Bollocks,” Draco muttered, burying his face in his hands. He stayed like that for a while, wondering whether if he remained in this position for enough time, maybe the boredom would finally put him out of his misery.

  
  


“Ugh, big fucking mood,” Draco’s face shot up as he heard a voice coming from the other side of the fence separating his house and the neighbours’.

He stood up, his curiosity piqued, silently tiptoeing to the small picket fence, squatting before steadying his hands on it. Spying on other people might just have been another way to pass the time. He cringed at how desperate he was for some entertainment.

He spotted a dejected-looking brown-skinned boy with messy black hair holding the remnants of a trash-bag that had just ripped open in his hands. The boy sighed, picking up the trash on the concrete ground and putting it into the garbage bin, scrunching up his nose in disgust, desperately trying not to let his round shaped glasses fall to the floor.

Draco’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He grabbed it, answering the call.

A few minutes later, he slumped against the picket fence. After a lengthy conversation with his mother, in which she had chastised him for going out of the house when she had specifically asked him to stay inside, she had finally told him she wouldn’t be able to make it home before at least an hour. It looked like “running errands” had turned into something akin to “going to ever goddamn store in this town”.

Suddenly, Draco was startled by someone nudging him in the shoulder, and his throat went dry at the moment he realised it was the boy he had seen earlier. “Sorry, I-I heard a sound, and uh, are you... hiding?” he sounded a bit amused by the situation. He pushed his black, circular glasses back up with his index.

Draco didn’t know what to say, and just stared at him. “I-” he struggled to get the words out, before facepalming himself.

He took a deep breath, “Yeah, it’s just...” He tried again, to no avail. 

“Well, my family recently moved here, and… I basically just got locked out,” he let out a dry laugh. “I’m waiting for my mother.”

“Oh,” he answered, nodding. “Want me to keep you company?” he hesitantly asked, raising an eyebrow.

Draco didn’t know what to say. On one hand, he hated talking to strangers. He had learned from personal experience that conversations with people he wasn’t close to principally consisted of small talk, which he hated more than anything on this planet, save for Little Whinging. 

On, the other hand, if he’d been bored enough to spy on his new neighbour, that meant clearly meant he was desperate enough for social interaction that he’d be willing to talk to a stranger.

“Sure,” he answered, mentally sighing.

The boy went over the fence, one leg at a time, before sitting down next to Draco on the grass, and cross-legged next to Draco.

“So...” The boy began, “What's your name?”

“Draco,” Before the other boy could say anything, he lifted a finger, “Yes, I know it's a weird name, don't make fun of me for it.” He'd been cursed with an usual name, and he hated it, although it was tradition in their family to name a child after a constellation, he wishes his mother had given him a less weird sounding name- but on second thought, being named Cepheus wasn't any better.

"Like the constellation? That's actually pretty cool- I have an uncle named Sirius. Well, he's not my uncle- he's my dad's best friend and... I'm rambling. Sorry. I'm Harry."

"Nice to meet you, Harry," he said, his voice void of any emotions.

"Well, you don't sound too thrilled," chuckled Harry.

"You wouldn't be happy either if you had been locked out of your house the day you moved in with the only distraction being staring at the pavement," Draco answered, shooting Harry a look.

Harry scratched the back of his head, "I guess you're right. Sorry."

"No need to apologize. If anything, I blame my father for making us move here. I fucking hate it here."

"Wow, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Harry teased, causing Draco to glare at him, "But I get it, it must be annoying, being far away from your friends."

"Thank you," he said, "Finally someone who understands."

The two talked for a while, getting to know each other as they were waiting for Narcissa to come home.

-

Harry burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation, "She really poured a can of soda all over your head?"

Draco nodded, a slight smile appearing on his face.

"I would have loved to see that," Harry said, still laughing.

"That's rich coming from someone covered in trash can juices," Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well, at least someone didn't pour it over my head," Harry teased.

Draco playfully shoved Harry, "First off, I'll take soda over trash juice anytime-"

"Please never use that term ever again," Harry cringed.

"You didn't have a problem with me using that term earlier."

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind."

"Oh, I see, you're like that," Draco raised an eyebrow.

Harry winked, "I don't see what you're talking about," he said, and Draco felt his cheeks heat up- he knew his face mst have turned an awkward of puce because Harry looked genuinely worried for a second.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yes, why wouldn't I-" he started, trying to come up with a lie as to why his face was red, but was interrupted by a shout.

"Harry! Harry!" A masculine voice shouted from the other side of the fence.

"Oh shit, that's my dad- I didn't even realize how much time had gone by... He must think I went missing or something."

"Harry!" His father shouted once more.

"Dad, I'm okay- just with the new neighbor!" He shouted back.

"It's dinner time! Your mother and I made lasagna- well, I made the lasagna and she made the sauce!"

"Okay, I'll be over soon!"

"Alright!"

Harry turned to Draco, "Sorry, I have to go," he sounded apologetic, "It was nice talking to you," he said, getting up from the porch.

As he was walking away, Draco grabbed his arm. "Wait," he pleaded, "Can I at least have your number?" He asked, his face reddening once more.

"Oh, so that's why you were blushing?" Harry teased him, “You're into me.”

"N-no," Draco stammered, betrayed by his own nervousness, “I meant, as a friend, of course.”

"Yeah sure, “ Harry grinned at Draco, “I'm joking. Come on, give me your phone, I"ll put my number in it.”

_Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad, after all._


End file.
